The invention relates to a receptacle for pharmaceutical containers. It is known from the pharmaceutical industry to store pre-sterilized syringe bodies in plastic trays (tubs). In this method, the syringe bodies are washed by a glassware or plasticware manufacturer and put into plastic retainers (the nest). The nest is then inserted into the plastic tray, whereupon the plastic tray is sealed and then pre-sterilized. At the pharmacist's, the plastic trays are opened and the containers filled and sealed. In this case, the syringe bodies hang in the plastic retainers on the hand rest of the syringe bodies. For a pharmaceutically optimal processing operation, they can be lifted and in this way removed from the side by a gripping tool.